Do I?
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Reid thinks Morgan doesn’t love him anymore, and he runs, will Morgan make it in time to stop him from changing everyone's lives? Slash Morgan/Reid


Title: Do I

Author: Ashley

Rating: T

Ship: Reid/Morgan

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: Song and Character belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them in one piece.

Chapter Summary: Reid thinks Morgan doesn't love him anymore, and he runs, will Morgan make it in time to stop him from changing everyone's lifes?

Authors Notes: I got really bored... This is what came of it.

* * *

**Okay. I have a simple request, I love and appreciate all my readers, because without you I wouldn't keep writing, But if slash isn't your thing, then please don't read my stories and leave me flames. It really irritates me, and I actually had someone today leave me a review saying "Honestly I just find this sickening lol not a story for me." Please don't do that. It kills my ambition to write, not to mention really hurts my feelings. So if you don't like slash don't flame me for writing it, I'll report you. But to my readers who actually appreciate my stories, thank you so much! -Ashley **

* * *

Reid sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. As he sunk into his recliner chair he couldn't understand what was going on in his life. His love of four years just wasn't acting the same way that he used to toward him. The young genius was at a loss for explanations for once in his life. He reached for a book to clear his mind, when a new song started playing on the stereo.

_Baby, what are we becoming?_

_It feels like we're always running,_

_Rolling through the motions every day._

_I can lean into hold you, or act like I don't even know you_

_You don't seem to care much either way._

_What happened to that Girl I used to know?_

I just want us back to the way we were before.

Reid stood and adjusted the volume on his stereo system, listening closely to the rest of the song. It brought tears to his eyes when it was over because he felt like the song was playing especially for him, it sounded like the issues he was dealing with exactly.

Reid decided to do something about his situation so he went to his desk and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen. He sat down and started writing.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby?_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?_

_Do I have your love? Am I still enough?_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_

_Baby Do I?_

Spencer sighed as he folded his letter in half and wrote Derek's name on the outside of it. He glanced at his watch; the older man wouldn't be back for hours so Spencer stood p again and brought the letter into their bedroom. Setting it down, he glanced around the room one more time.

There wasn't anything that he couldn't replace, Except Derek, and the love that we used to share, he couldn't help but think. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry. He grabbed his wallet, and packed his ready bag, and one suitcase. Spencer sighed and placed the letter on Derek's pillow.

Taking his cell phone, he made a mental note to call the rest of the BAU and explain. Grabbing one picture and his laptop and packing them away, Spencer had everything he needed and he took his keys off his key ring and set them down on the coffee table in the living room.

'Damn it… I can't believe I'm really doing this…' Spencer locked and shut the door, heading out into the cold street and hailing a cab.

He was grateful one pulled to a stop quickly. "Where too buddy?"

"Oh, the airport please," Spencer muttered holding onto his ready bag and staring at the picture in his wallet. He leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed His supervisor's number.

Hotch answered after the first ring, and Spencer sighed. "Hotch, it's Reid… I'm going back to Vegas. Tonight, I'm sorry."

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the door of our condo, it was oddly quiet and I flipped on the lights as I went.

"Spence, you here baby?"

When I got no answer, I figured he was asleep and headed for the bedroom. I hesitated a little, something about the room, off. I figured it out quickly: Spencer's top two drawers were open, and they were empty. My heart started to race when he saw the folded piece of paper on his pillow. He dropped his things and grabbed the note off his pillow. My name was addressed on the outside of it in Spencer's tidy scrawl.

_Derek,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't feel like you love me anymore and I think it will be better for everyone if I left. I'm going back to Vegas to take care of my mother. I'm so sorry that I am leaving without saying goodbye, but you'll try and stop me._

_I love you_

_Spencer_

"Oh Fuck…" I

I dropped the letter and ran back towards the door. I sighed heavily as I noticed Spencer's house keys were on the coffee table. I ran to my car, jumping in a pulling out of the parking lot before I could even pull my seat belt.

I broke several traffic laws in my haste to get to the airport, because I knew Spencer well enough to know that he would use his FBI connections to get the earliest possible fight out of here he could. I parked illegally when I got to the airport.

"God damn it." My cell phone rang and I jerked it off my hip.

"Morgan," I spit, not honestly caring who was on the other end, unless it was Spencer.

_"What did you do Derek?!"_

"Damn it Hotch, I have no idea, but I'm at the airport trying to stop him, I'll call you back." I shut my phone, and hung up on my supervisor while I ran to the departures board. I stopped, and held the stitch in my side. There was one depart for Las Vegas, and I crossed my fingers and ran toward the flight gate, ignoring the stares I was getting. One lady put her hand in front of me and I pushed her hand out of my way.

"I'm sorry lady, I got to stop the love of my life from getting on a plane and leaving!" I reached security and saw Spencer about to walk through. I stopped running, there was no way I was going to make it.

"YO PRETTY BOY! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD REALLY LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A GOODBYE DID YOU?!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and smiled at him when he turned, shock clouding his features. "Get your ass over here." I walked toward him and smiled when he extracted himself out of the line to walk to meet me.

"Did Hotch call you and tell you to try and stop me?" The smile fell off my face when he got in front of me and stared at me coldly.

"No, well he called me to ask me what the hell I did, but I was already here and I hung up on him." I put my hand on my sidearm. "What the hell did I do Spencer?"

"You don't love me anymore… It's not the same, and I just can't stay." My mouth dropped and I grabbed Spencer as he moved to walk back into the security line.

"How can you stand there and say that I don't love you Spencer?! I came all the way here to stop you from leaving and I don't love you?!" Spencer tried to move away from me but I trapped his face between my hands. "How can you look at me and say that I don't love you Spencer! What is going on in that pretty little head of yours that makes you think that I don't love you?" He tried to look away again but I put my hand on the back of his neck, running my thumb up and down his spine.

"You haven't acted the same."

"What do you mean I havn't acted the same, Spencer?"

"Ever since that case in galveston, where your ex boyfriend turned up dead, you haven't acted the same." I sighed and brushed my thumb across Spencer's cheek. I wanted so much to kiss him, but I knew I had to convince him that I loved him first.

"Spence... I'll always love you." I grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving as he tried to walk away again. "Please listen to me."

"Derek, I have to go." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, and I couldn't understand why he was such a martyr. "My plane leaves in twenty minutes Derek, I'm sorry.

"Spencer." He tried to pull out of my grasp, but I was much stronger than him. I pulled him flush against my chest and put my hands on his hips. "You're the love of my life Spencer, and I want to be by your side forever." I brought my face down to his and paused, whispering now "Would I kiss you like this if I didn't love you?" I pressed my lips against his softly, much like I did the first time we kissed. I stopped myself after a moment and pulled away from him, stepping back and pulling his hands off my shoulders.

"I've said what I came here to say. If you still think that I don't love you, then I won't stop you from walking away right now. I can't because I love you too much to force you to do anything you don't want to do." I stepped back another step. "If you want to get on that plane, I won't try to stop you anymore, but think about what this will mean." I touched his cheek gently. "I love you, and if you leave I am really going to miss you but I'll understand." I walked away, know that if I didn't I never would, I would fall to my knees and beg but I wouldn't be able to walk away if I didn't do it right then.

I headed for the exit, and the tears started to come down my face when I didn't feel his hand on my shoulder, or arm.

"DEREK!" I turned to see Spencer running towards me. I opened my mouth to speak and was almost knocked off my feet as his lips crashed against mine in a bruising kiss. His arms wrapped around me to steady me and I smiled happily as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"God I love you Spence, I thought I was going to lose you." He let his head rest on my shoulder.

"Never." He kissed me again, softer this time, but with a subtle urgency to it.

I smiled when he pulled away and whispered against my neck, "Can we go home now?" I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you spencer." I threw my arm around his shoulders and kept him close to me as we walked out. I smiled and Kissed the side of his head.

"Don't scare me like that again baby, please." Spencer smiled and wrapped his arm securely around my waist.

"I won't Der," he tipped his head to the side to catch my lips, "I love you too." I smiled, holding my world in my arms. We seperated just long enough to get in the car, and I climbed in hurridly.

"Derek?" I looked over at Spencer as we pulled out of the airport parking lot. "What baby?" I held my hand out him and I smiled when he laced his finger through mine.

"Why are you going so fast?" I looked at the spedometer and flashed Spencer a mischevious grin. "Because, I'm going to show you how much I love you as soon as we walk through the front door."

And with that said, the blush that crept up on Spencers face and the look of anticipation were almost worth all the stress of the night.

* * *

I know, it has kind of a cheesy end, but I was really bored...


End file.
